


In The Dark of the Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana realizes she made a mistake too late. Merlin and Gwen get a surprise on the night shift at the A&E.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>178. Experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark of the Night

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** In The Dark of the Night  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Gwen, Morgause, Sarrum, Morgana  
**Summary:** Morgana realizes she made a mistake too late. Merlin and Gwen get a surprise on the night shift at the A &E.  
**Warnings:** Abuse/Trauma  
**Word Count:** 1024  
**Prompt:** 178\. Experience  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #9

**In The Dark of the Night**

Morgana stood on the terrace looking out into the garden. All of her life she had been sheltered but that had changed the moment she met Morgause at the train station.

Morgana had nothing and nowhere to go when the Duke threw her out. Morgause was family of a sort. She was her mother’s half-sister. That was why Morgana decided to stay with her.

That was Morgana’s first mistake.

Morgana’s second was working for her. She had started out cleaning for Morgause. It was a come down but it was honest work. But Morgause had decided to change the arrangement recently and that’s why she was hiding in the garden instead of in the salon where she was expected to be.

“Morgana! There you are! I have been looking all over for you.” Morgause bustled through the back door with a glass of whiskey. “Here drink this and get in the salon. There is a gentleman that needs entertaining. He is a very special client.”

Morgana took the glass and downed in one gulp. “Morgause, wouldn't someone with more experience be more to his liking? I have no idea what to do.”

“I’m sure you can puzzle it out. He wants something different and he is paying extra. Now run along and don't keep him waiting.” Morgause took the glass from Morgana and nearly shoved her back inside.

In the salon, Morgana came face to face with the notorious drug dealer, Rex Sarrum. This wasn’t what she was expecting on her first night.

“Well, aren't you a pretty one.” Sarrum leered at her. “I shall have great fun with you. Come along. I paid well for you.”

Morgana could feel the fear rising in her throat. She was frozen where she stood. She had heard the other women talking about him and she knew he was rough with them. One woman had even disappeared after he had come for a visit.

“Let’s go!” Sarrum grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs. He laughed as he shoved her into a room at the far end of the hall.

The door slammed cutting off Morgana's scream

Merlin sat at the kitchen table watching Gwen make tea. “Are you sure you're ready to go back to work? Its only been a few days.”

“I don't have much of a choice if we want to keep the house. There are expenses.” Gwen sighed. “I've been going through things and we need money now. Dad didn't leave much and all of that will have to pay for his debts.”

“You and Elyan will manage things. Once you start working things will get better.” Merlin smiled. “Did Gaius tell you what positions were open at the hospital?”

“Yes. He had a position in the A&E for me. It fits my experience in the field.” Gwen grinned. “We will be working together I hear. _Dr. Emrys_.”

“Only if you have night shift. I have practically no seniority so that is where I'm stuck for now.” Merlin looked at his hands on the table.

“I always liked the night shift.” Gwen sat a cup of tea in front of Merlin. “Are you on duty tonight? That's when I start work.”

Merlin nodded. “Cardiff is not like London. Night shift here is usually very quiet.”

“What a pity. I'll have to bring a book.” Gwen sat down with a cup of her own. “Did you know Elyan was seeing someone?”

“Adara Ingle. Yes I knew.” Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Did he ask her to marry him yet?”

“No. Not yet.” Gwen looked into her cup. “I can't believe it. My little brother is getting married.”

“You and Arthur should be married.” Merlin played with a biscuit on the plate between them.

“Merlin! Don’t!” Gwen shot him a warning glance. “Elyan told me about Morgana. Tell me what you found out when you went looking for her.”

“Not much to tell. She got on a train for Cornwall and disappeared. I searched for days.” Merlin picked up the biscuit and examined it closely. “My experience with her tells me that she doesn't want to be found.”

“Cornwall?” Gwen scrunched up her nose. “That's an old choice. How long has she been gone?”

“Long enough to know she is lost to me forever.” Merlin sighed. “I doubt she'll ever come home.”

“She will. Don't lose faith in her.” Gwen patted his hand.

“Thanks Gwen.” Merlin put his hand over hers. “Now about you and Arthur ...”

“Nothing to tell yet, I'm afraid.” Gwen pursed her lips. “The only good news is that Elyan doesn't want to trash him anymore.”

“That is certainly good news.” Merlin laughed. “I better go and let you get ready for work. I’ll see you there.”

“I’ll bring my book.” Gwen teased.

Merlin kissed her on the temple as he left. Gwen finished her tea and went to get dressed for work.

Two hours later, Merlin and Gwen were sitting in the waiting area of the deserted. A&E.

“You weren’t joking about it being quiet.” Gwen played with her hair.

“Sorry.” Merlin said with a shrug.

A car’s tires screeched in the car park and they could see the door open. What looked like a body was pushed out of the car before it sped off. They could tell it was a woman from where they were sitting.

Merlin and Gwen looked at each other and rushed out to see what they could do for the woman.

“What the bloody hell was that? Merlin knelt down and felt for a pulse. “Who does things like that?”

“People who don’t want to take responsibility.” Gwen pushed the long dark hair back from the woman’s face.  “Oh god! Merlin.”

Merlin looked up from where he was examining wounds and bruises on the woman’s arms. Once he saw the woman’s face, he went pale.

“Get the gurney! As soon as we have her stabilized, you better call Arthur.” Merlin gently stroked her face. “Morgana, what have you gotten yourself into now.”

As Gwen rushed off, she wondered why Morgana had been brought here of all places. She knew it wasn’t a coincidence.        


End file.
